monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-36515094-20191017215621/@comment-40157980-20191018160026
Ok I'm going to lose because I want to fight against Yoshijr, but I can stil try, why not? Anyways I'm going to copy and paste the Hookuai-shippers-destroying message. Enjoy! "Hook is used more than ugluk by top 100 players, who all can get pretty much every monster level 130 if they want." I've just done 5 battles and I met 3 opponents with Ugluk for 3 times in a row, and 2/9 had even two Ugluks. "They are the people who know the most about the game." They're the most P2W people*. They're same idiots who say Wasper is an SS+ monster, got it? "As well as that, anticipation does more than just kill Zyla and Charmless. Pretty much every new monster released has extra turn skills, and some of the best monsters in the game (Thalassa, Sherezar, Madam Fusion) rely on extra turn skills." Anticipation isn't the end of the world, as "every new monster released" has 2 Extra turn skills at maximum (and at least one of them is isn't viable at all), and they're not spam attackers. Oh, Thalassa and Fusion can remove traits, and Sherezar has just one extra turn viable skill. Ups. "Hook doesn’t only work will with wymlad, Yoshida,- his anticipation makes him just and overall better option for people at the highest, most competitive levels." Wtf?! Anticipation isn't even the best Trait, how in the world can you judge a monster better just for anticipation? Oh wait... EVEN UGLUK HAS AN ANTICIPATION SKILL! "Although ugluk has an anticipation skill, it just isn’t as good as setting it up wastes a turn and it an just be removed." Oooh, you know it, don't you? And never mind the fact it adds damage boost and a lot of other useful gimmicks for 0s and 0 CD, meaning even if your opponent uses PER, you can reuse and reuse it. "At legendary 4 (Where I can imagine most people here are) anticipation doesn’t really matter as much and Ugluk is probably a better monster overall. However, this is a competitive wiki , at the highest levels Hook is definitely better, and that is why so many of the top 100 players use him" Anticipation matters a lot in both "leagues", but the point is Anticipation as a Trait instead of a 0s 0CD move which comes with a lot of other positive effects, while talking about anything else Ugluk is basically an improved Hookuai, isn't a good reason to say Hookuai is better. "And before someone says, yes I know madam fusion and thalassa has trait disable extra turn skills, but when hiding behind a taunt/ mega taunt tank, or paired with another anticipation (Almost every top - tier defence team will have one of these) Hook becomes one of the only monsters on the game that can counter them" Oooh, you know that too, don't you? First of all, you used the verb "hide behind" and "a taunt/mega taunt tank", and I stopped reading because you cannot judge a monster counting another one. With this way of thinking, you can say Marihelson deserves SS- at least, because when he's paired with Pierceid he is unstoppable as Pierceid uses CDA, Death countdown and Reverse healing, while Marihelson applies double healing and heals enemies affected by reversed healing. It's a really scanty way of reasoning, you can see it with your eyes. At second, you can say literally the same talking about Madam Fusion and Thalassa, if you know what I mean. What can we say about these 39 replies? We can say they are useless, because it's CLEAR Ugluk is an improved Hookuai. Sorry if I was rude, that's bcuz I've seen a lot of Guil comments and now I adopted his writing style lmao.